A Very Crazy Summer
by whitewolves11
Summary: It's the summer before 12th grade and Troy's 17 ready for some fun.It's been 3 years since the musical and Gabi leaving. He heads to a club with his friends and meets someone familar who is just about to kick up his summer. Rated for suggestive themes.
1. Lucky Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. But I do own the plot.

I made them in 8th when follow they original HSM.

Troy and everybody are 17.

--------

Chapter One: Lucky 13

It was summer finally. It was the summer before their final year at high school. Troy Bolton grinned. It was going to be awesome. Chad Danforth came up to him and slapped him on the back, and slung his arm around Troy's shoulder.

"Wildcats!" could be heard throughout the school. The Wildcats had won the championship 3 years running.

"We did it man. Are you ready for the best summer of your life?" he asked.

Troy laughed and shrugged his arm off, "Hell yes! It's gonna rule-" He was going to continue but he realized his friend really was paying him any attention.

Chad nodded and noticed his girlfriend Taylor McKessie coming out of the school, "Yeah ok man I gotta go. See you later." He shot off to her. Troy laughed as he could tell from where he was that Chad was sweet talking her.

He sighed as he hoped into his car. As he drove to his house he thought back 3 years ago. After the musical everything had gone great. Sharpay and Ryan had started hanging with them. Kelsi and Jason spent almost every moment together. Chad had finally asked out Taylor and they were riding cloud nine. And Gabriella had been perfect, until her mom dropped the bombshell.

They were moving. Plain and simple. They didn't say where, but it was an emotional time at East High. Their goodbye was hard; they hadn't even got a chance. She was gone before the end of the year and before they got to high school. There were no calls, letters, not anything. Even though she hurt them Troy still missed her.

As Troy pulled into his neighborhood, he noticed a moving truck with men moving what looked like huge boxes and furniture. "_Nah, it couldn't be. There's no way it could be Gabriella._" Troy dismissed the thought before it even truly began.

Troy walked into the house while throwing his keys on the kitchen table and yelled, "Dad? Mom?"

No answer.

Troy shrugged and walked over to the fridge to grab something to eat. He saw a note-

Troy

You father and I went out for the week. We are going to visit your aunt in California. Be good. No parties at the house.

Mom and Dad

Troy couldn't believe it. A whole week? It was really gonna rock.

A little while away one Gabriella Montez sat on the living room couch the movers had just brought in. It had been so hectic lately. The company had transferred her mom again after 3 years in Boston. Back to New Mexico. Her mom had to go to a conference in Chicago so she left Gabriella in charge of the movers. She was having some friends come later on.

Troy had waited until 5 P.M. before calling Chad.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing. Did you someone's moving into the neighborhood?"

"Did you go say 'hey'? Or check if it was a hot chick?"

"Chad, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but I can still say someone's hot right?"

"I guess. Listen man, we need to head out. It's the first night of summer and we need to do something. My parents are gone for a week."

"Sweet! That's awesome. Let's hit that new club, Lucky 13."

"Alright sounds good. You gonna call everybody to meet us there?"

"Yeah sure Troy, I gotta go. I'll pick you up at 6, bye."

A click signaled the end of the conversation. Troy sighed, "_He's so whipped._"

Troy decided he'd dress good tonight. Lucky 13 was the hottest thing out there tonight and there were going to be tons of girls.

Troy finally decided on a black button up shirt with BOLTON in big red letters on the back, with a white tank underneath, and slightly baggy faded blue jeans. He took a shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked to the mirror and ran his hand over it to rid it of the water. He looked at himself. His blue eyes stood clear and Troy thought they were his best feature. His dirty blonde hair was the same as it was 3 years ago during the musical.

Basketball had done him good and now he had hard abs and a 12-pack. He had recently thought of getting a small tattoo of his bicep, maybe a basketball or a flame around the bicep. Troy continued to admire his looks and fix them up until 5 minutes of six when there was a knock at the door.

Troy who just finished getting dressed ran his hand through his hair to give it the "messy look". The "messy look" is a look Troy discovered girls loved on him. He wore it every time he went to a club or party.

Chad was waiting tapping his foot when Troy went downstairs.

"Finally!" Chad said letting out an exasperated sigh.

Troy smiled and muttered, "Sorry."

"Let's go; everyone's meeting us there."

Chad was currently wearing a deep red shirt with a dressy black shirt over it. He had on striped shoes and black slacks.

Troy got into his car, a black BMW Z9, and Chad got into his, a grey Renault Fluence.

They sped off toward the club. When they got there they met up with Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan. Everyone else was already in the club.

Taylor had a white halter top on with dark blue jeans and a stylish matching white belt. Sharpay decided on a pink tank with a white zip up sweatshirt over it and light blue jeans. The sweatshirt was covered in glitter and sparkles. Ryan had a dark blue dress shirt with brown slacks and a deep blue hat. They all agreed to meet up later and just go dancing and partying.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay said coming out of nowhere.

"Hey," he replied unenthusiastically.

"Wanna dance?" she asked gesturing to the dance floor.

"Not now Sharpay, I just got here. Maybe later," he said tiredly. He walked away leaving Sharpay standing like an idiot.

Troy headed over to the bar where he ordered a coke. He drank a sip and turned around to see a fair skinned brunette come over and lean on the bar. She was breathing deep and trying to conceal her laughter.

"A coke please," she asked in a sweet voice. Troy thought it sounded amazing.

She had dark black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She was stunning with her long, soft curled, mid back length, dark black hair which pulled back in a messy pony tail with her bangs swept to the right side of her face, she had mesmerizing brownish blackish eyes, toned legs, and a tan body that looked like she had just come off a beach in Brazil. She stood at about 5'7 ½" wearing a pair of 4 inch black open toe Manolo heels, an extremely short destroyed denim A&F skirt, and a turquoise Juicy shirt. She had a pair of white D&G sunglasses on her head.

Troy thought she looked gorgeous.

"Hey," he said trying to start a conversation, "are you new here? Me and my buddies come here often and I've never see you before."

The girl turned to look at him and he gasped seeing her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah actually. I just moved here."

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered.

"Hey Gabi! Girl there is this fine piece of male specimen that I just have to get my hands on!" a girl shouted while coming over.

Troy thought she and Gabi could pass for twins. She glanced at him briefly and dubbed him as uninteresting. She had on a pair of tight dark Angel jeans with some beading of a green vine that crawled up her leg at the end of this was a bright blood red rose by her pocket. She had a small blue cloth going through her belt rings, the last bit of it hung loosely down the side of her leg. With this she wore a brown and blue fading top that just went over her jean pockets. She finished this off with some brown bangles on her wrists.

Gabi turned around and her shirt exposed her stomach, where he couldn't believe what he saw. She had a belly button ring! There was a small diamond on the top with a larger diamond on the bottom; and from what he could tell the base was silver.

"Hey Alana!" Gabi said giving the girl a hug.

Alana hugged her back and then finally noticed Troy who was still there, looking at Gabi.

Alana pulled apart, "And who is this?"

"Nobody," Gabi said glancing at Troy, "let's go find some guys to dance with."

Alana nodded happily.

She grabbed Gabi's hand and before Gabriella left she whispered to Troy, "See you around… Troy."

"Chad!" Troy yelled at him pulling him off of Taylor.

"What, Troy? Come on I was busy!" Chad whined after getting off of the chair.

"I just saw Gabriella, here, in this club!"

"What?" Taylor and Chad both screamed.

"Yeah, I know. She's here with a friend. I'm going to go find them."

Troy maneuvered his way through the crowd and made his way to the center of the dance floor. He immediately noticed Gabi and her friend as did all the other guys. They were dancing together to the song Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls. Troy saw the looks the guys were giving them and he didn't like them at all. He made his way to the front of the group where everyone was circled around the girls. He was about to say something when Alana grabbed one of his hands and pulled him in. The other guys, seeing that the girls were taken, all seemed to disappear and go back to their own business.

Gabi was in front of him and Alana was in back of him, completing the Troy sandwich. Alana leaned close to him and nibbled on his ear with her teeth. She had his arm on her waist.

"What's your name cutie?" she whispered.

"Troy," he was able to get out.

"I'm Alana," she said huskily while she started to kiss his neck.

"Nice to meet you," he said through gasps.

Gabi was in front of him with her back to his front. She was grinding up against him. Her hand grabbed his free hand and held it against her waist. Her other hand went up and around his neck. She glanced up at him to see his blue eyes staring back at him.

Alana swung herself around and whispered to Gabi, "Have fun."

She soon disappeared in the crowd to find another person to dance with. Gabi continued to grind against Troy making his head fall into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath smelling her exotic perfume and shampoo. He pulled back just it time for Gabi to turn around her head around and pull his down for a quick kiss that left him dazed. She turned around as the song ended. Troy's breaths came in quick pants. She smiled seductively at him.

"Thanks," she said before she left Troy standing there, alone.

Troy headed over to the bar and asked for a another coke. He scanned the group of people looking for Gabi and was disappointed that she wasn't there. He grabbed the bottle the bartender gave him and took a long sip of it. He wiped his mouth and saw Gabi and Alana leaving through the back door. He capped the coke and ran after them. When he got to the door it was open and he darted through. He ended up in the alley way in the back of the club and heard a car start and zoom off.

He turned around in time to catch a glance of a car, a 2005 Ferrari F430 Spider.

"Nice," he whispered.

He went back into the club and found Chad and Taylor practically eating each other's faces off.

"Where's Ryan and Sharpay?" he called to them.

Chad just pointed a finger in a direction. Troy went in the direction and found Ryan sitting at the bar with Sharpay nowhere in site.

"Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked Ryan who shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked concerned.

He nodded, "You heading home?"

Troy nodded and Ryan said, "It's pretty boring here, do you think you can stop at my house to drop me off? Sharpay brought us in her car so she get home later."

"Yeah, sure."

They walked to the parking lot where Troy's car was parked. They hopped in and began the quiet ride to Ryan's house. Troy was thinking about Alana and Gabi (mostly Gabi) and Ryan was asleep in the front chair. When Troy pulled up to the house he gently shook Ryan awake.

"We're here," he told him.

"Thanks, Troy. I'll see you later," Ryan said climbing out of the car and walking up the steps to his house.

Troy waved and then took off down the street. It was only about a half an hour to his house. He was in total thought as he pulled up to his house, and having gone the long way didn't go by the house with the new people in it. He left his car in the driveway knowing that the garage was full. He trudged up the steps and unlocked the house. He walked in and threw his keys on the counter. He went right upstairs and stripped down to his tank and boxers. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He opened his eyes quickly to check the clock on the night table and groaned when he saw it was 2 A.M. He shut his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep.

----

A/N - Tell me what you think?


	2. A Tiring Day

Chapter Two: A Tiring Day

Beep

Beep

"Urgh," Troy groaned and leaned over to shut off his alarm clock which said 7:05 A.M.

"Forgot to shut the stupid thing off," he muttered after shutting the alarm off.

Troy yawned and got out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower before heading downstairs. He had on a white button up shirt that he had unbuttoned. Underneath he had on a white tank. He had on dark blue jeans with his white sneakers.

He went to the kitchen and made himself a couple pancakes and some eggs. About half way through the phone rang.

"Hello Bolton residence, Troy speaking," he began as custom. His mom always made him do that incase someone thought he was someone else.

"Troy, hi hunny," a feminine voice spoke.

"Mom? How's California?"

"It's good. Your father and I are having a wonderful staying at your aunt's house. We're all going on a cruise tomorrow. We're actually staying a little bit later than what we planned. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm seventeen, I'm not a kid anymore," Troy said exasperated.

"Ok, I'm just checking, it's a mother's instinct. I heard from Suzie that there's a new neighbor down the street. Why don't you take that cake I baked for you and bring it down to them?"

Troy looked over at the counter and noticing the chocolate cake said, "Alright Mom, but you have to make me another one."

She laughed, "Goodbye Troy."

"Bye Mom."

Troy hung up and finished his breakfast. He put the plate in the dishwasher and grabbed the cake. He decided to walk to the house rather than drive. He grabbed the house keys and locked the house. He set off down the street to the new neighbor's house.

It was a nice house, blue and white. It had a nice lawn and Troy noticed the moving truck was still there, but the men where gone. He shrugged thinking that 8:30 A.M. was probably too early for them. He walked up the path to the house and was about to ring the doorbell when he noticed what car was in the driveway. A 2005 Ferrari F430 Spider. So apparently Gabi did live here. He rang the doorbell and heard a feminine voice call out-

"Just a minute!"

He waited patiently and the door opened. She was only wearing Capri-length velour sweats and a tatty old grey sweatshirt and she didn't have any makeup on, but Troy thought she was prettier without anyway. That combined with her loose, tousled hair made her look as if she'd just got out of bed, and that took Troy's brain to interesting places.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she said as she opened the door about halfway.

"Gabi who is that?" someone yelled.

"Just the guy from last night!" Gabi called back.

A head popped next to Gabi's and the person said, "The cutie from the club?"

Gabi nodded.

Alana noticing Troy said, "Hey Troy."

"Hi Alana," he said amused.

Her eyes got large when she noticed the chocolate cake, "Is that for us?"

Troy looked confused for a minute before he said, "Oh yeah, my mom had me bring it over."

Alana grabbed the cake and went back inside.

"Alana!" Gabi called.

"What I'm hungry! Besides there's no food in this damn house!" Alana said over her shoulder.

Gabi turned back to Troy, "Did you make it?"

He shook his head, "My mom did."

Gabi studied him for a moment. He looked slightly uncomfortable but extremely attractive.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked amused.

"Sure," he replied and she pulled the door back more so he could come in.

The house was not fully decorated yet as he could see a lot of the furniture sort of thrown in a spot.

"We just got here yesterday. My mom is still in Chicago and Alana is staying with me for a bit," Gabriella explained as they walked to what Troy thought was the living room.

Gabriella collapsed on the couch with her eyes closed while Troy leaned against the wall.

"Did I wake you?" Troy asked.

Gabi groaned, "No you didn't, Alana did. At five o'clock in the morning."

"Ouch," Troy winced.

"I know, I'll kill her later for it," Gabi said snuggling into the couch.

She opened one of her eyes and noticing Troy leaned against the wall opened both of them.

"You can sit down you know. I won't bite…much," she said grinning.

Troy sighed dramatically and Gabi moved her feet closer to her so Troy could sit down. Once he did she laid them on his lap. Troy maneuvered himself so that he could put an arm on the top of the couch.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked.

Gabi just nodded and shifted her head. She kept shifting her head until Troy asked her what she was doing.

"The arm is not a comfy pillow," she pouted.

She leaned up and swung her legs around so that her head was near Troy's lap. She happily settled onto his lap while her feet dangled slightly off of the couch. She had her hands on her stomach as she lay on her back. Troy's other arm which was previously on his lap was now on the arm rest of the couch.

"You're comfy," she whispered.

"Thanks, I guess," he said.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him. They stayed like that for several minutes before she leaned up on her elbows and moved her head to look at him.

She glanced at his lips before quickly leaning forward to capture them. It was a sweet kiss that turned passionate fast. Gabi opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Troy's tongue explored her mouth but it soon battled with hers. She pulled away breathless as did Troy.

Troy's hand had moved from the arm rest to Gabi's midback. He quickly kissed her again, wanting, needing more of her. Gabi moved her right arm so that it was wrapped around Troy's neck. He moved his right hand to under her knees and pulled her so she was sitting in his lap.

Gabi wrapped both of her arms around Troy's neck responded to the kiss. It was deep and passionate.

Of course that was the position Alana found them in a minute later.

"Hey Gabriella- whoa Gabi!" Alana said shocked.

Gabriella pulled away and looked at Alana. Troy felt his face heat up a little but he noticed Gabi's face was not embarrassed or guilty.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Get a room you two!" Alana said amused.

"We had one until you came in," Gabi said frustrated.

Alana stuck her tongue out at her which Gabi returned.

"Why do you get all the hot ones?" Alana whined.

Gabi just smiled and said, "Could you go now? We'd like to get back to what we were doing before you got here."

Alana pouted and then left the room heading upstairs. Gabi turned to look at Troy again whose face was in shock. Deciding he was busy she leaned forward and started to kiss his jaw line. She moved onto his neck when the phone rang.

Gabi groaned, "It was just getting good."

Troy smiled and gestured towards the noise, "Are you going to get that?"

Gabi groaned again and got up before going into the kitchen to find the phone. Troy took a deep breath before he grinned as he touched his lips. He didn't know why everything was going so fast or what was going on; all he knew was that he liked it. She was gone for three years and now it was like she hadn't left at all. Troy decided to just go with the flow and that they'd talk about it later.

He got up and followed Gabi's voice. He entered the kitchen and saw Gabi standing with her back towards him.

"Alright… ok… I'm fine… yeah Alana is fine too… I understand… see you when you get back… bye," she hung up the phone.

Troy came up behind her and put his hands on her waist. Gabi sighed and leaned back against him and put her hands over his.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, my mom just needs to stay in Chicago a little while longer."

He nodded and heard a loud noise.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It just Alana and her radio… ALANA TURN IT DOWN!" she shouted.

The noise got louder and Troy could recognize the song as Sexy Lady by Nb Riderz. He hummed along with the song as he swayed gently with Gabi.

"I wanna treat you like a queen, I wanna love you tonight. Sexy lady with the pretty brown eyes let me know if you're down to ride…"

"I like this song," Troy told her.

Gabi nodded and looked up at him, "What are you doing later today?"

"Nothing, I guess. I don't have any plans yet."

"Can you help me?" Gabi asked.

"With what?"

"Moving stuff out of the truck."

"What?"

Gabi moved her head back and started to kiss Troy's neck.

"Please? Alana and I have to go shopping. I'll make you something good to eat if you do it. Pretty please, Troy?"

Troy gave a soft moan, "That's cheating."

Gabi smirked and sucked on his earlobe, "I know."

"Ok, I'll do it."

Gabi turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you!"

She then darted up the stairs where he heard the radio being shut off and the girls starting to get ready. He sighed and went outside. He saw that the truck had a lock on the back and went inside to sit on the couch to wait for the girls.

About fifteen minutes later the girls came down. They walked past the living room and stopped when they saw Troy. Gabi had on a blue jean skirt that went down mid thigh with a grey tank and a black hooded zip up sweatshirt over it. She had on black flip-flops and had a white silky cloth she used as a headband. The ends of the cloth came to her shoulder and Troy noticed she straightened her hair. Alana had on blue jeans with a pink shirt that said 'You can look but you can't touch'. She had white flip flops and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Why aren't you outside?" Gabi asked.

Troy got up and said, "I don't have the key to the lock."

Alana cast a look at Gabi as she turned slightly pink and unhooked a key off of the ring.

"Sorry, I forgot that we locked it," she murmured.

Troy grinned, "No problem, have fun."

Alana grinned back, "We will, don't worry we will."

Gabi gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him they'd be back later. Alana thinking it was funny how Gabi was acting copied her with the kiss and telling him they'd be back later. Troy laughed and Gabi just shook her head. Troy followed the girls outside and watched from the door as they got in the Ferrari. Gabi put on her white sunglasses and smiled at him. He waved to them as they backed out and drove out of site. He went over to unlock the truck and he pulled the ramp down. He groaned when he saw it was almost full. He took off the button up shirt and the tank and grabbed the lock and key and put them in the house.

Troy grabbed the box closest to him and began to bring the things into the house. He was happy it was only 9:30 A.M.; there was a lot of stuff here.

It was 6 P.M. when the girls got back. Gabi honked the horn to let Troy know they were home. They grabbed their bags and brought them inside.

"Troy!" Gabi called when she got inside.

Alana looked around, "Outside I guess."

They went outside and met a wonderful view. A sweaty, shirtless, Troy Bolton picking up a box. He turned around and smiled when he saw them.

"Hey," he said as he shifted the weight of the box.

Gabi and Alana grinned and said in unison, "Hey."

He brought the box inside and returned outside.

"Wow, Troy, you did a good job. The truck's almost empty!" Alana said surprised.

Troy went over to the car and grabbed the grocery bags from the trunk of the sports car.

"Thanks," he said as he brought them into the kitchen.

"Where's Gabi?" Troy asked when he went to grab another box after he came outside.

"Probably putting her things away. Which reminds me, I've got to put away _my_ things," Alana said hurrying into the house.

Troy looked puzzled and then shrugged, "Girls."

He continued to bring the things inside glad that the movers grabbed all the furniture and heavier things that required two people. It was dark when he brought in the last box. He grabbed the lock and key and went to close the truck back up. On his way into the house he grabbed his tank and button up shirt. He entered and saw the clock said 7: 34 P.M. He sighed and rolled his neck. He smelled something delicious coming form the kitchen.

He opened the door to the kitchen and saw Gabi at the stove and Alana sitting on the counter talking with her.

"Hey Troy," Alana said winking at him.

Gabi turned around and walked towards him, "Hey you."

"What are you making? It smells great," he said trying to see what she was making.

Gabi pushed him through the door and closed it with her foot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Troy was surprised but delighted none the less. His arms wound themselves around her waist and lifted her up making her squeal.

"Troy you're all sweaty," she said pushing away from him.

He grinned, "Yeah, I know."

"Go take a shower, you smell too."

"Thanks Gabi," Troy said sarcastically.

She pushed him towards the stairs, "Go. The bathroom's the second door on the left. Hold on, follow me."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She told him to wait by the bathroom while she entered what Troy thought was her room. She came out holding grey sweatpants, white socks, and a white cotton t-shirt.

"Here, these are my friends. I actually bought them for him, but I just forgot to give them to him. They should fit you," she told him while handing him the clothes.

"Thank Gabi," Troy said leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Now shower!" she said jokingly.

Troy saluted her and marched into the bathroom. He relaxed under the shower; it was helping his aching muscles. He got out and wrapped a towel around himself. He looked in the mirror. He thought he never looked happy. His eyes were freaking glowing! When did they ever glow? He shook his head and began to get dressed. Surprisingly the clothes fit him. He grabbed his other clothes, the dirty ones, and folded them to bring downstairs. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders and his dirty clothes in his hand. He padded down the stairs marveling at how comfortable the clothes were. He left his clothes on the living room couch and began to towel dry his hair while on his way to the kitchen.

He opened the kitchen door and said jokingly, "I'm clean now, can I come in?"

Alana's eyes widened, "You used the shower?"

Troy nodded and she turned to Gabi, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gabi laughed and nodded to Troy, "Yes, you can."

Troy grinned at the girls and sat down in one of the chairs at the island that was in the center of the kitchen. The kitchen was large with a dishwasher, refrigerator, an oven with a stove, microwave, lots of cabinets, and a nice marble counter. Troy continued to towel dry his hair and when he was done he kept the towel around his neck.

"So what did you ladies buy when you went out?" Troy asked.

Alana grinned, "Well, we went to Hollister, A&F, Aeropostale, and of course the grocery store. But we bought new shirts, skirts, jeans, sweatpants, shoes, and jackets."

"We also went to Victoria's Secret for some new bras and panties," she said winking at him.

Gabriella was at the fridge looking for something.

"Is that right Gabi?" Troy called to her.

"Yeah, mmhmm," she said distracted.

Troy got up and went to the refrigerator door so that he was standing behind it. When Gabi closed the door she came face to face with Troy.

"Are you ok? Is there something I can help with?" Troy said taking the eggs and vegetables from her arms.

"No it's ok, you've already helped a lot," she said walking back over to the stove to stir something.

"I know, but I like to help you," Troy said putting the things on the counter.

"Only because as a reward she gives you kisses," Alana offered.

Troy grinned, "Exactly."

Gabi turned around and pulled Troy's surprised head down for a passionate kiss while Alana whistled in the background. When she pulled away Troy was breathless. She gently pushed on his chest.

"There, now go sit down," Gabriella said.

Troy nodded and sat at the island.

"What are you making?" he asked again when seeing her start to fry some vegetable and eggs.

"It's a stir-fry I had once when my mom took me to Mexico. It's a mix of rice, meat which I used chicken, vegetables, a teriyaki sauce, and eggs. It's not bad," she said.

Troy eyed the vegetables and eggs with suspicion, "I'll take your word for it."

"Don't worry, Troy, Gabi is an awesome cook," Alana reassured him.

Fifteen minutes later the food was done. Troy dug into heartily after being deprived of food for eleven hours.

"It's really good," Troy told Gabi.

She smiled and ate her food at a slower pace like Alana. When Troy was on his third helping Alana asked him something-

"Troy, who do think is a better kisser?"

"Huh?" Troy looked confused, "between whom?"

"Me and Gabi," she said.

"Ummm," Troy swallowed what he had in his mouth and glanced at Gabi.

When he turned to look at Alana she pulled his head in for a kiss. It was passionate to a level Troy had never been before. It was fast, deep, and extremely pleasurable. Troy responded eagerly to the kiss. She pulled away smirking and raised an eyebrow at Gabi. Troy was really confused; he turned to Gabi to ask her what that was when she leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck. She gently pushed her lips to his and Troy put an arm on her waist. She opened her mouth to slowly deepen the kiss and Troy responded blissfully. The kiss was slow and gentle; the opposite of Alana's kiss. Unfortunately they both needed to breathe at some point. Troy was panting and Gabi was smiling at him. He saw they were both waiting on a response.

"Gabi," he managed to get out between gasps.

Gabi's smile broadened and Alana pouted, "Oh well, I'll just have to try again another time."

Troy's eyes got wide and he turned back to Gabi who just shook her head. Troy calmed down a bit and finished his food. Gabi and Alana started to clean up, but they pushed Troy out of the room when he tried to help. He sighed and went to the living room to lay back against the couch. He closed his eyes; he was tired, moving things from the truck was a tiring job. He heard them come into the room.

"Hey girls," he said without opening his eyes.

"Hey Troy," they replied in unison.

He felt someone come up behind him and start to massage his shoulders. He shifted on the couch so that his back was up against the arm rest.

"A little higher… yeah right there," he murmured.

He felt someone sit in his lap. He opened his eyes panicky wondering who was where. He saw Gabi in his lap and looked up to find Alana staring down at him. She smiled at him and continued to massage his aching muscles. Gabi sat up so that she was eye level with Troy. She moved a piece of hair away from his eyes. She then ran her fingers through his hair.

"I've always loved your hair. It just seems so natural," she told him.

He gave her a confused look and she laughed and told him never mind. He gave a soft moan when Alana reached the spot where all the tension was.

"Are you staying over?" Gabi asked as she drew circles on his chest with her finger.

He shook his head, "I'll head back home in a minute."

"It's ok, we have plenty of room," she told him while Alana nodded.

"No… I've gotta get home… maybe another time," he said.

Gabi pouted, "Please Troy…"

He closed his eyes, "You are not allowed to do that… I can't."

She sighed and nodded. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Alright another time then."

She got up and Alana stopped massaging his shoulders. Alana gave Troy a kiss on the cheek, "It was nice to meet you, Troy. Stop by soon."

She padded up the stairs to go to bed. Troy looked at Gabriella and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Gabi-" he started.

"No, don't feel guilty, it's fine, really," she said smiling.

Troy nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll get these clothes back to you."

He grabbed his clothes and she walked him to the door. Troy felt like he didn't want to leave. It was sort of lonely at his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he offered.

She gave him a grin, "Maybe. Now goodbye, Troy."

"Bye," he said before leaving the house and walking back to his own.

He felt happy that Gabi was back but confused as to what their relationship was. He shrugged and decided he was glad they had _a_ relationship. He entered his house and went right to bed. After all it was a tiring day.


	3. A Wild Night

Chapter Three: A Wild Night

Troy was awoken this time by his cell phone ringing. He groggily lifted his head to read the clock that said 10:27 A.M. He grabbed his phone off of the bed table and checked the caller ID.

"Chad," he muttered.

"Hello?" he said answering it.

"Troy, where the hell have you been? I must've called you at least twenty times yesterday man and you never answered," Chad said.

"Oh, sorry. I went out with some friends and I forgot my phone," Troy replied thinking about yesterday.

"Ok, but tonight we have to do something. You remember Brittany Peterson?"

"Yeah, why?" Troy asked.

"Her parents are out for the month and she's having this huge pool party at her house. She invited everyone because she's got that huge pool in the back of her house. So you coming?"

"What's today?" Troy asked while looked for his calendar.

"June 18th, why?"

"Shit," Troy said jumping out of bed and hurrying to get dressed while not dropping the phone, "I've got a new job at this moving company. It's for the summer. I'm supposed to be there at 11."

"Ok man I'll let you go, but you coming to the party? It starts at nine," Chad asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there, bye," Troy said hanging up the phone and putting it in his jeans pocket.

He hurriedly put on the uniform: Wrangler's blue jeans, black Wolverine boots, a white cotton t-shirt, and a blue button up shirt over it with the company's name on the back and his name over the left breast pocket.

He ran downstairs, grabbed a bagel, grabbed his keys, locked the house, and jumped into his car where he sped off to the building. He arrived at ten minutes of eleven. He locked the car and went to the side of the building where all the big moving and shipping trucks were. There was a bulky man with brown hair and a brown beard was directing people.

"Who are you?" he asked when he saw Troy approaching.

"I'm Troy Bolton, I applied for a summer job here," he said.

The man thought for a moment and then nodded, "Alright. Now listen up, I'm George. That's Leo," he pointed to a tall man with black hair, "that's Shawn," he pointed to a man with a lot of muscles and grey hair, "that's Frankie," he pointed to a man with black hair and sunglasses, "and this is Adrian," he grabbed the shoulders of a black man who was walking by.

He was about Troy's age with black hair in very short crew cut. He had dark brown eyes, almost black. He was wearing the same uniform as Troy meaning that he was a newbie. He was about Troy's height also, so about six feet. He was muscular, a little more than Troy.

"He'll be your new partner," George told him, "Make friends and get to work!"

He walked off to yell at the other guys.

"I'm Troy Bolton," he said holding out his hand.

"Adrian Rodriquez," the boy said shaking Troy's hand, "I'm eighteen, you?"

"Seventeen," Troy replied as they walked to the dock to help load up an eighteen wheeler that had come in.

Troy knew his muscles would ache even more today than yesterday. Adrian and him lifted big boxes that must have weighed at least two hundred pounds.

"I don't know why I signed up for this job," Adrian grunted while they lifted a particularly heavy box.

Troy gave laugh, "I know what you're talking about."

"When I'm done, I'll be sore as hell," Adrian told him.

"Yeah same here. I unloaded my friend's moving truck yesterday and I'm still sore," Troy said lifting another box.

"You'll get used to it," Roger said as he came over to help Troy who was struggling slightly under the weight.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," he told him, "it gets easier the more you do it."

"We'll keep that in mind," Adrian said coming over to help Troy lift another heavy box.

At 2 P.M. it was time for their lunch break Adrian and Troy were sore to the bone. They already loaded up three trucks and they had another three to go before they could go home.

"What are you doing after this?" Adrian asked after gulping down a huge sip of his water.

"I'm going home, showering, and then heading out to go to a party," Troy said between bites of his turkey sandwich.

"Really, what type of party?" Adrian asked interested.

Troy grinned, "An unsupervised pool party."

"Can I come?" Adrian asked.

"Sure, why not. It'll be really fun, and there is going to be a lot of girls," Troy grinned.

Adrian held out his fist and Troy clapped his fist against it.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" George screamed out on his megaphone.

The boys sighed, back to hell.

After another long three hours they boys were done. They clocked out and each got into their cars, Troy in his BMW, and Adrian in his black 1997 Toyota Supra.

"I'll pick you up, where do you live?" Troy asked from his car.

"32 Willow Road, you know where it is?"

Troy nodded, "I'll pick you up at 8:30."

"Alright, see you later man," Adrian said before driving off.

Troy headed home wanting to take a shower really badly. He pulled into the driveway and trudged up the steps to the house. He unlocked the door and checked the answering machine.

He took a long hot shower and changed into boxers and a t-shirt. He fell onto his bed and was asleep almost instantly.

Troy woke up at seven feeling slightly better than earlier. He yawned and slowly got up from the bed even though his muscles were protesting. He glanced in the mirror and saw his blue eyes looking back at him.

He went over to his dresser and decided to wear black swim trunks and a dark blue t-shirt. He grabbed his white sneakers and some socks and headed downstairs. Since he didn't want to be hungry when he got there he fixed himself a small dinner.

At eight o'clock he grabbed his house keys and locked the house before getting in his car and driving to Adrian's house. It was a short drive, only a half an hour, to Adrian's house.

It was a one story house, by the looks of it very small. But one story houses around here ended up having a huge basement.

Troy honked the horn and Adrian came running out in white swim trunks and a black t-shirt.

"Sorry," he said getting into the car, "had a little hold up. Couldn't find my sneaker."

He held up a blue Nike sneaker and then slipped it on his foot. The drive was quiet until they pulled up into Brittany's neighborhood. She was known for having lots of parties.

"So what's happening once we get there?" Adrian asked.

"Just chill. Find a girl, have fun, swim, eat, you know the deal," Troy said pulling up into a spot about two blocks away.

"Why are we so far away? Or is this the house?" Adrian asked confused getting out of the car.

"Just in case the cops show up. It happened last time and someone brought beer. We had to rocket out of there. So this way we run to the car instead of being blocked in. Besides we could cut through the backyards. If the cops do show, run through the yards and find the car. Go underneath it, and just wait for me, or I might already be there," Troy explained.

Adrian nodded and they walked to the house. When they got to the street there could here the music and Troy thought Brittany must be glad she had no neighbors or else the cops would be there earlier.

Troy walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It opened and a huge guy stood there like a bouncer.

"Troy," he said and the man nodded, "he's with me."

Adrian grinned when they got inside. The house was a good size, but there were tons of people.

"I'll catch you later alright?" Adrian said spotting a girl with red hair.

Troy laughed, "Sure."

Troy wandered into the back of the house where the pool was located. The pool had lights in it so that gave much of the backyard a bluish glow and there were a few lights here in there. Obviously someone had already cooked because there were hot dogs and hamburgers on a big plate. There was a table of drinks and snacks. Troy looked around and seeing Chad in his bright orange swim trunks he made his way over to him.

"Hey Chad," Troy said sitting in the chair next to him.

"Hey! You made it!" he exclaimed.

"I told you I'd be here. Where is everyone?" Troy said not spotting anyone of the group.

"Taylor's grabbing a towel; Sharpay was just here a minute ago, Ryan's inside, Kelsi and Jason are inside doing something, and you're here," Chad said.

"You go swimming yet?" he asked.

Chad shook his head, "I was about to…"

"Hey Troy," he spun around to come face to face with Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay," he said backing away a little.

Taylor came back with a towel and she smiled at Troy, "Hi Troy."

"Hey."

"So Troy, are you going swimming?" Sharpay asked.

He shook his head, "Not yet, probably in a little bit."

He noticed Sharpay was in a pink bikini that looked very good on her. Taylor, on the other hand, was wearing a yellow bikini that Chad obviously liked.

He glanced around looking for something to do and decided to go in the pool. He kicked his socks and shoes off and took his shirt off. He knew Sharpay was staring at him but he could care less.

"You guys coming?" he said as he ran to the pool and did a perfect dive into it.

The others joined him but Taylor would only sit on the edge of the pool. Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan had come outside and had also joined them. There were about twelve other people he didn't know but were in his grade also hanging around the area. They were all swimming around until they decided to go in the hot tub.

Troy was currently in the hot tub that was also in the backyard. He was on the side of the hot tub sitting on one of the inside edges with his arms on the outside of the hot tub for support. Sharpay was sitting too close for Troy's liking and was flirting shamelessly with him. He felt someone come up behind him and Sharpay moved away from him a bit. The person put their hands on his shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey you."

Troy twisted his body around, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Gabi stood behind him in a short denim skirt with a blue shirt that said, 'I make the guys stutter Da…Da…Da…Damn!' She wore blue flip flops and had the white cloth going wrapped in her hair like a headband again.

"I'm here for the party," she said smiling, "Do you know where I could change."

Troy pointed inside, "The first down on your left is a bathroom. You can change in there."

"Ok, I'll be right back," she said winking at him before leaving to change.

Troy watched as she walked away. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"Who was that?" Chad asked with his arm around Taylor's waist.

"Gabriella," he said grinning.

"That was Gabi?" Taylor asked.

Troy nodded happily.

"Troy!" a feminine voice called out.

He turned around again and this time Alana was behind him with very short black shorts, a red V-neck top, and red flip flops.

"Hey what's up?" he grinned at her.

She smiled, "Just hanging around, you know the deal. Do you know where Gabi went?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, she went inside to change."

"Alright be right back," she called over her shoulder.

"Oh Alana?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"My friend's here if you want to hang out with him."

"What's he look like?" she asked.

"You can't miss him. He's black with black hair and white swim trunks."

Her eyes widened, "Oh yummy."

She winked at him before heading into the house.

Ryan asked surprised, "Who was that?"

Troy shrugged, "That was just Alana."

Sharpay glared at the retreating form of Alana.

Five minutes later two girls walked out of the house with all of the guy's eyes on them. One of them had on a sexy white bikini that showed a great body and the other had on a red bikini that showed a little tattoo of an 'A' on their shoulder. They walked over to the hot tub.

The person in the white bikini spoke up, "Where can I put my clothes?"

Troy looked up, "Hey Gabi, you guys can put with mine, they're over here; I'll show you."

He got up and out of the tub. He grabbed Gabi's hand and pulled her over to the chair where his clothes were. Alana glanced at the people in the hot tub before following Troy and Gabi.

They put their clothes down and Alana looked around uninterested. She grabbed a red sarong and wrapped it around her waist.

"I'll be back later," she whispered to Gabi who nodded.

"Bye Troy," she waved to him before venturing in the house again.

"Hey Troy…" Gabi started seductively.

"Yeah," he said turning his head to look at her.

She moved closer to him and put her hands on his chest and started to gently push him backwards.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you something…"

"What?" he gulped.

"Are you a good swimmer?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

Gabi gave him a hard push and before he knew it he was submerged in the water. He resurfaced looking for Gabi and found her at the edge of the laughing.

"Oh ha-ha, fine let's all make fun of Troy," he said sarcastically.

"Ok," she said between laughs, "I will.

He swam to the edge and held up a hand, "Help me up?"

She backed away instantly, "I don't think so Mr. Bolton. I know that trick."

"Fine," he said pulling himself up.

He went right for Gabi and she ran. He chased after her getting some weird looks from the other people there. She screamed when he was able to wrap his arms around her waist and he took a sharp right turn, throwing the both of them into the water.

"Troy Bolton!" she yelled when she got back to the top.

He swam over to her and grinned cheekily, "Yes Gabriella?"

She gave him a whack on the head, "That's for throwing me in the pool."

She swam back over to the edge and swung herself up and sat down. The rest of the group finally came out of the hot tub.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

Gabi grinned, "Hey Taylor."

They hugged and exchanged pleasantries while the guys all gave Gabi a hug. Sharpay came over and was falsely cheerful. They all relaxed in the pool but Gabi stayed up on the edge dangling her feet in.

"When did you move back?" Chad asked.

"Oh, just a couple of days ago. Actually I moved into Troy's neighborhood. He helped me unload the moving truck," she said giving Troy a secret smile.

Sharpay felt so jealous, "How'd you get here, I thought only people who were invited could come?"

"Shar!" Ryan hissed.

"Actually-" she started but Brittany came over to them.

"Gabriella Montez! You think you can come over to my house-"

Sharpay smirked at this.

"Without saying 'hello'?" Brittany pretended to be angry.

Gabi grinned and pulled herself up so that she could hug Brittany, "Hey Brit!"

Brittany held Gabi at arms length and looked her up and down, "Look at you girl! I bet you get all the guys!"

Gabi turned a little pink and glanced at Troy who grinned.

"You look so tan, did you go on vacation before coming back here?"

"Well, my friend from Boston took me and Alana to the Bahamas a week ago. I guess the tan didn't wear off," Gabi shrugged.

"Where is Alana?" Brittany said looking around.

"Somewhere inside I think…"

"Alright I'm going to find her; it was great to see you again. We should catch up later," Brittany said giving her another hug before going to look for Alana.

She sat back down on the edge of the pool, "Brittany and me are really good friends. She stayed up with me and Alana in Boston for a bit. She was _in_ love with one of my friends, Devon."

Troy spotted a black teen near the burgers and called him over, "Hey Adrian, come here for a minute!"

The teen turned around and ran to the pool before diving in. He resurfaced near the group.

"What's up Troy?" he said grinning.

"Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Chad and his girlfriend Taylor, this is Jason and his girlfriend Kelsi, this is Ryan and this is his twin sister Sharpay. And this is Gabriella," Troy said pointing each person out.

Adrian playfully went over and kissed Gabi's hand. Troy pushed him away while Gabi and everyone else laughed.

Troy glanced around, "And Alana's around here somewhere?"

Adrian looked up, "Who?"

"Alana. She looks like Gabi and she's running around in a red bikini-"

"Wait. What? There's a girl that looks like her and is running around in a red bikini and is single?" Adrian asked shocked.

Troy only had time to nod before Adrian was swimming swiftly over to the ladder.

"Move… move out of my way… get out of my way… if you don't move I'm going to kick your ass… move people!" Adrian growled at the people before jumping out of the pool and darting into the house.

Troy laughed and so did everyone else. They continued to hang out until it was 1 A.M. and dark outside. Someone came running out of the house screaming.

"COPS! THE COPS ARE HERE!"

Everyone started yelling and moving at once. Troy swam to Gabi and pulled himself up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to their clothes. He grabbed them and pulled her towards the back of the house.

"What about Alana?" Gabi gasped.

"She's probably with Adrian. I told him what to do. Just follow me," Troy told her.

He looked behind him and saw two unlucky boys being thrown against the wall and handcuffed. He pulled her through the trees and bushes. He threw Gabi her clothes and told her to quickly put them on. Troy hurriedly put on his socks and sneakers and threw his shirt on while seeing Gabi do the same. She slipped on her shorts and Troy grabbed her hand again before they started to run. He could hear shouting behind him and didn't dare look.

He knew from past experience that there was a fence coming up. He slowed down enough for Gabi to start climbing. He checked behind them worried and saw a cop running through the trees.

"Shit," he muttered.

He climbed to the top of the fence and jumped down. He grabbed Gabi's hand and they were off again. They ran until they came to another fence when Troy pulled a sharp right making them go the length of the fence. He checked behind them and was glad to see the cop was gone. They came to another fence and Troy started to climb this one first. Gabi was right behind him. He landed on the group hard and turned around to see another cop running towards them. He glanced up and saw the Gabi only reached the top of the fence.

"Gabi, jump! I'll catch you, I promise!" Troy shouted.

Gabi took one look at the ground and jumped waiting to hit it. She landed with an 'umhp' in Troy's arms.

"Come on, I know a shortcut," he said pulling her through some more trees. He stopped suddenly and pulled her behind a tree.

He pressed her back against it and pushed himself up against her.

"Shhhh," he whispered.

Another minute later and the cop ran by them talking on his radio saying that he found two more. Troy waited until he couldn't hear the radio and grabbed Gabi's hand. They ran through more trees until they came to a nice white house. They ran around to the front of the house and Troy sighed in relief when he saw his black BMW. He pointed it out to Gabi and she grinned at him. He checked both ways, looking for cops, and seeing none they darted across to the car. They crouched low on the side when they reached it.

"Adrian?" he whispered.

Gabi cast him a confused look and jumped when she heard a 'what'.

Troy opened the backseat door to see Adrian on the floor with Alana lying on top of him.

"I thought I told you to go under the car," Troy said helping Alana out of the car and then Adrian.

"I know, but she wouldn't go underneath it. So we had to go inside," Adrian told him.

"Is you car around here?" Troy asked the girls.

Gabi nodded, "About a block away."

"I'll drive you," Troy said getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

Gabi got into the passenger's seat while Alana and Adrian sat in the back.

Troy zoomed off and Adrian grinned while saying, "What a wild night…"

Troy shook his head, "It's normally not like that… the cops don't come often. I guess somebody either brought alcohol or drugs."

"I still think it was cool," Adrian said as Troy stopped near the Ferrari.

The girls got out and Alana went into the passenger seat of the car. Gabriella walked around to Troy's window. She leaned over and gave Troy a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you later," she whispered.

She got into the driver's seat and started the car. She smiled seductively and winked at him before driving off to her house.

"What a wild night…" Troy whispered dazed.

Adrian grinned, "I told you so!"

A/N What do you think? Should I continue it?


	4. Alone Time

June 22nd

Chapter Four: Alone Time

Troy woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, at 6 in the morning. He yawned and blindly walked into his bathroom. He turned the light on and was surprised to see he was still in his bathing suit. He grabbed a towel and took a quick shower. He dressed in dark blue shorts and a white tank top. He grabbed his iPod and darted down the stairs. He locked the house up and walked out.

There was a fog on the ground and a light wind. There was dew on the grass and a smell of thunderstorm approaching littered the air. Troy started his iPod and started to jog around the neighborhood.

He was listening to Simple Plan's "I'd Do Anything" when he heard softly over the loud music someone call his name. He turned his head and missed the fact that he was running off of the sidewalk and into someone's garden. He was jolted back to reality when he tumbled after hitting small bushes. He took out a headphone and heard laughing.

Gabi came running over, giggling.

"I called your name."

She helped him up and wiped the dirt off of his back.

"You're all wet now," she complained.

"Yeah, because of the water on the grass and sweat," he said grinning.

She picked up the fallen headphone and put it in her ear. The wire being small made Troy lean closer so that it wouldn't fall out of his ear. He noticed she looked stunning in tight blue jeans with a dark green top and a grey Hollister sweatshirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. He smiled when he saw that her hair was wet meaning that she just got out of the shower. He suddenly got a giant waft of her strawberry shampoo, his new favorite scent.

"Simple Plan?" she asked, "I'd Do Anything?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"I love it," she said flashing him a dazzling smile.

She took out the headphone as it started to play a different song.

"What are you doing out here?" Troy asked.

"Well, it's 8 and I was going to go for a drive to get an ice cream. I saw you and wanted to know if you'd join me?"

Troy grinned, "Going somewhere alone with a beautiful girl? Why not, let me find Alana…"

Gabi slapped him on his arm while Troy whined in pain.

"I'm joking woman, geez, where is Alana?"

"She's sleeping…thankfully."

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Troy said.

Gabi smiled and beckoned him over to the Ferrari. Troy couldn't help the excitement that rose from the bottom of his stomach or contain it on his face.

"You wanna drive it?" Gabi asked amused, while shaking the keys.

Troy's jaw dropped and he quickly composed himself, "Hell yes!"

Gabi threw the keys at him and walked around to the passenger side. She got in and put her seatbelt on and looked over to Troy still standing where she left him.

"Sorry, just it's a really cool car," Troy said embarrassed when Gabi raised an eyebrow at him.

She laughed and Troy started the car. He put his seatbelt on.

"How fast does she go?" Troy asked awed.

Gabi sent him a tempting grin, "Find out."

Troy glanced at her for approval before hitting the gas pedal and speeding out of the driveway. He grinned, it was so easy to handle when you're going fast. Gabi just smiled and turned the radio up.

They arrived at the ice cream shop that was ten minutes away from Gabi's house a half and hour later. They missed the exit and had to turn around and then Troy missed the street four times.

"Sorry it took us so long," Troy looked sheepishly as Gabi.

She shook her head as she closed the door to the car, "No it's fine, I did that so many times when I first got it."

Troy took his iPod out of his ear and shut it off leaving it in the glove compartment.

Troy opened the door for Gabi who smiled at him and guided her in with his hand on her back. They reached the counter and stood in line waiting to order. The teen who was in front of them couldn't keep his eyes off of Gabriella.

Troy glanced suspiciously at the boy in front of them.

"Hi my name's Frank, and who would you be, gorgeous?" the guy said smoothly.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers," Gabi said apologetically.

The man grinned at her and winked, "We don't have to be strangers."

Gabi bit her lip to hide the smile that was threatening to break through at seeing Troy glare at the guy. He clenched his fists and was about to say something when Gabi stepped in front of him holding his arms behind her.

"No thanks, I've got a man," she told him.

He glanced uninterestedly at Troy and turned back to Gabi with a smug smile, "How about a real man?"

Gabi pretended to look around, "Really? When you see one let me know."

The teen, who looked about 23, glared at an old couple who told him to move up when the people in front of him ordered.

Troy rolled his eyes and moved his arms around Gabi's waist and moved in front of the guy.

"Hey, I was talking to her!" the guy exclaimed when he saw Troy whispering in her ear.

"Get a life!" Troy said.

"FRANCIS LARINE MCKENZIE! GET OVER HERE!" a female voice screamed.

Francis' eyes grew wide and he hurried out of the shop towards the women, "Coming mom."

He left and Troy grinned at Gabi and mouthed 'Francis Larine?". Gabi burst into giggles and Troy gave her a push up to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" the girl asked behind the counter.

Gabi looked at the many flavors and combinations.

"Ummm…what do you want, Troy? I can't decide."

"I'll have a vanilla cone with chocolate jimmies please," Troy said.

The girl nodded and rang it up in the cash register and turned to Gabi.

"I'll have a vanilla cone, plain please. Thank you," she said.

"Ok, it's coming right up," she said disappearing to go make them.

Gabi leaned back against Troy and sighed. The girl came back and handed them the ice cream cones. Troy glanced at Gabi.

"Hey Gabi, I think I just saw Alana," Troy started.

"Alana? Where?" she said walking over to the door and glancing out.

Troy hurriedly handed a twenty to the girl, "Keep the change."

He walked over to Gabi and gave her a slight push out of the doorway.

"Hey what about-" she said looking back over at the counter seeing the girl take the orders of the old couple.

"I already took care of it," Troy said directing her to the park.

Gabi gave Troy a kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Thank you. You're so sweet."

"You're welcome," Troy replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They walked around the park for a bit, and in two minutes Troy finished his ice cream.

They walked over to a nice, big tree with a good amount of shade. Troy sat down and Gabi sat down in between his legs. Gabi continued to eat her ice cream while Troy rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

It was about ten in the morning and a couple of kids were playing in the park.

"Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Mhmm?" she said licking the side of her ice cream cone.

"What is this?"

"What's what?" Gabi asked confused.

"This," he said gesturing with his hands to both of them.

"What are we? I mean you left and now you're back. I mean are we still friends or are we dating. We've been kissing and I just want to know what we are. I want to know where you stand and-"

"Troy, you're rambling," Gabi said amused.

Troy's face turned pink, "Sorry."

"What I meant was: are we dating?"

Gabi thought for a minute, "Yeah, I think we are."

"So this is a date?" Troy asked.

Gabi nodded, "Yup."

"Our _first_ date," he mused as he grinned.

"Want a bite?" Gabi interrupted offering him some of her ice cream cone.

Troy leaned forward and took the rest of it in his mouth.

"Troy! I said some, not the whole thing!" Gabi said playfully.

Troy swallowed, "What? You never specified the size?"

She shook her head and leaned back. Troy's arms wound themselves tighter against her waist. They felt so right, like they were made just for her waist.

His fingers gently played with the edge of her shirt. When they touched something cold he looked down.

"Gabi?"

"Yes?" she murmured.

"When'd you get your belly button pierced?"

Gabi smiled, "When I was sixteen, for my birthday actually. Alana and I were just being crazy and we were at a party. We left early and wandered around a bit until we came to this place, I think it was called Sting Ray's. It did tattoos, piercing, and all kinds of body art. So we went inside. Alana dared me to get my belly button pierced and I dared her to get a tattoo. That's why she has that 'A' on her shoulder."

"Interesting," Troy said playing with the piercing, "but I like it; it's sexy."

Gabi pecked his cheek, "I'm glad you think so."

Troy checked his watch and groaned.

"What?"

"I've got work in a half hour. We've got to go."

Gabi muttered something about no time for her and Troy grinned.

"I know, I know. Poor Gabi, Troy doesn't have _any_ time for her. It's not like the first night she came back; he spent the night with her at the club. And he didn't spend almost _twelve_ hours at her house helping her empty _her_ moving truck. Nope, Troy doesn't spend any time with her," he said grinning.

Gabi grinned back, "That's right; Troy's got no time for me- wait why are we talking about you in third person?"

Troy laughed, "I don't know."

They walked to the car and Gabi drove them to his house. She pulled up in front of it and turned to him.

"You want me to come over after you get home?" she asked.

Troy shrugged, "If you want to, I mean I'll probably be half-dead, but if you want to."

Troy leaned over to kiss Gabi's cheek and she turned her head at the last possible second. He captured her lips instead and he kissed her. He found himself a little shocked when she deepened the kiss, but he complied, thinking, "What the hell?" When he pulled away he was surprised.

"I was going for the cheek…" he said.

Gabi grinned devilishly, "I know, but I wanted an 'I'll see you later' kiss not a 'Good night' kiss."

Troy laughed and got out of the car. He waved to Gabi before she drove back to her house. He changed into his uniform and quickly drove to the warehouse. When he arrived George was there as usual. He nodded at Troy before going back to yelling orders.

Troy spotted Adrian lifting a couch and ran to help him.

"Hey," he said picking up the other end.

"Hey!" Adrian said surprised, "I thought you'd be with your girl."

"Was," he said grunting at they stepped onto the truck, "before I came here. She's coming over later."

Adrian grinned and Troy punched him in the shoulder, "Not for that, you perv. She's coming over to hang out, maybe watch a movie."

"Whatever you say, Troy," Adrian said in a singsong voice.

The continued moving furniture today and after three hours lunch came.

"So I didn't see you last night that much, what'd you do?" Troy asked interested as he ate a pizza he and Adrian bought.

"Well, I saw some girls. So I hung out with them. I played a little pool in the basement, chatted with some more girls, and that's about it," Adrian shrugged.

"What about after I told you about Alana? Obviously you found her, right?"

"Alana…" Adrian whispered and then grinned, "She's something man. I'm serious, there's something so… mysterious about her. It's irresistible. But I found her, we talked, she kissed me, and of course right when I was getting into the kiss some kid comes in yelling that the cops were there."

Troy laughed at his friend's luck.

"Tough luck," he winced.

"I know," Adrian said sadly.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" George shouted and the boys groaned.

Another three hours later Troy, exhausted, got into his car for the drive home. Adrian mumbled a 'goodnight' and 'see you later' before walking to his car. George had made them load up another five trucks making them work twice as hard and a lot faster. Troy was sore all over and just wanted a shower, a pain reliever, and to go to bed.

He drove to his house, too tired to put the radio on. He pulled into driveway and quietly and slowly walked up to his house. He unlocked it and let himself in while throwing his keys onto the counter. He plodded up the stairs and grabbed some pajamas, even though it was only about five in the afternoon.

He went to the bathroom, stripped down and turned the shower on. He got in and sighed as the hot water helped ease the tension in his shoulders. He stayed in until the water started to get cold. He quickly washed up and got out. He slipped on the white cotton t-shirt and the blue pajama pants and dried his hair. He hung the towel on the back of the bathroom door before going downstairs. He padded barefoot in to the living room.

He lay down gently on the couch and turned on the T.V. He flipped through the channels and finally decided to watch Ninja Warrior on the gaming channel. He was amazed at how much strength the men had and the injuries they went through to get there.

About ten minutes after turning the T.V. on, Troy was hungry. Troy got up and decided to make a bag of popcorn and call for pizza delivery. He was cooking the popcorn and heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to see a gorgeous tan girl in blue jeans, a tight fitting dark blue short sleeve t-shirt, and black flip-flops.

"Hey, you," she said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked confused.

"Member, I told you I was coming over later?" she said giving him a playful look.

Troy dawned a look of realization, "Oh yeah! I remember now."

"Mhmm, sure; now are you going to let me in, or let me stand out here all night? It looks like it's going to rain, you know."

Troy grinned and crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "If that's your case, I'm going to let you stay outside… if it means you're going to get wet."

Gabi laughed and Troy moved aside to let her in.

"What's that smell?" Gabi asked sniffing a bit.

"Oh…" Troy said dashing into the kitchen to grab the popcorn.

He back outside with the popcorn in a bowl, perfectly cooked.

"That never happens you know," Troy told Gabi leading her to the living room, "it never comes out perfect."

Gabi grinned and snatched a piece of the popcorn, "Yeah, that's because I'm here."

Troy stuck his tongue out at her before lying down on the couch. Gabi lay down in front of him with his arm on her waist. Troy used his feet to kick off Gabi's flip-flops and gently tickled her feet with his.

"Stop it," she scolded him.

She took the popcorn bowl and put it in front of her while snuggling back into Troy. Troy popped his head up on his right hand and grabbed a handful of popcorn with his left. He ended up with only a couple landing in his mouth because most of it landed on Gabi.

"Troy, you pig," she said laughing.

Troy grinned and picked the pieces off of her side.

"Sorry."

"What are you watching?" Gabi asked changing the subject.

"Oh, it's this cool show where you have to go through this track and make it to the end before the time runs out. It's Asian, but the stuff they do is unbelievable! It's all physical; they have to have muscle I'm telling you."

Gabi smiled and stole the remote from him.

"Hey-"

"I'm just checking what's on…" Gabi said.

Troy pouted and complied. He laid his left hand on Gabi's waist again and left his right hand on the arm rest. Every so often he would lean down on Gabi's shoulder and she would feed him some popcorn.

"I'll feed you popcorn, Troy, just don't eat my fingers!" Gabi said wiping her fingers on her jeans.

Troy laughed, "Sorry, they looked so tempting."

"What do you want to watch?" Gabi said flipping to the movie channels.

"Let's watch 2 Fast 2 Furious," Troy suggested.

Gabi turned on the movie and they quieted down. With the lights off, the movie on, and them both together on the couch, Troy felt more at ease than he had in a very long time.

When the movie was over Gabi sighed, "Tyrese's abs are unbelievable!"

"Hey, what about mine?" Troy complained.

Gabi raised an eyebrow.

"What about yours?" she said.

"Hey!"

She stood up and put the now empty bowl on the table and told him to sit up.

"Why?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"To see if you've got good abs," she declared.

He lifted his shirt up. Gabi got on her knees and gently ran her fingers over his abs. She counted-

"Ten, eleven, twelve. Not bad, Troy," she said smiling playfully.

"Oh thanks, I'm glad I have your approval," he said sarcastically.

Troy pulled his shirt back down and groaned when Gabi jumped on him. She sat on his chest and smiled smugly at him. Troy groaned.

"Gabi…I'm still sore from work!" Troy whined.

Gabi reluctantly got off of him. Just as she was about to say something the doorbell rang. She cast Troy a confused look and he ran to the kitchen and back to the door.

"That'll be $10.95 sir," Gabi heard from her spot on the couch.

Troy nodded and handed him the money, "Keep the change."

Troy closed the door with his foot while balancing the 2 liter of Coke and a large cheese pizza. He grabbed two glasses and two plates from the kitchen before going back into the living room. He set the pizza box on the table along with the soda, glasses, and plates.

"Want a piece of pizza?" Troy offered.

Gabi shook her head, "I already ate before I came. Alana and I had Chinese food. When did you order pizza?"

"Before you came," he said in between bites of pizza.

Gabi sat behind Troy on her knees and put her hands on his shoulders. She started to rub her hands in circular motions. Troy leaned forward slightly.

"That feels really good, Gabi."

She smiled, "I know."

Troy grabbed another pizza slice, "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know; how long do _you_ want me to stay?"

"Forever," he moaned softly as she reached the spot where the tension was the highest.

She giggled, "Alana would be lost without me."

"Then you can tell Alana I'm sorry, but screw her!"

Gabriella laughed.

"Do you want me to sleep over here?"

Troy shrugged, "Yeah, but only if you want to."

Gabi nodded and got up from behind Troy and jumped from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"To call Alana to tell her I'm staying here," she said over her shoulder.

Troy groaned, "If I knew you were going to get up, I would have said no."

Gabi laughed and went into the kitchen to call Alana. Troy grabbed another slice of the pizza and munched on it in thought. He then noticed a bag set off to the side. He got up to investigate and looked inside the bag. There were clothes inside with a pair of shoes.

"Hey Gabi, is this your bag?" he called to her.

She walked back to the living room, "What?"

"This," he said nudging the bag with his foot, "is it yours?"

Gabi grinned and nodded, "Yeah, didn't you look inside? There are girl's clothes, so it obviously doesn't belong to you."

Troy stuck his tongue out at her and finished his fourth slice of pizza. He sat back on the edge of the couch and Gabi hopped up behind him to lie down.

"Then you knew you'd be staying over?"

"I had an idea, so basically yes."

They stayed up until one o'clock in the morning watching T.V. and movies, talking, and playing games.

"Where are you sleeping?" Troy asked curiously, watching Gabi take her pajamas from the bag.

"I was thinking with you," she said looking at him.

Troy's eyes widened considerably, "Umm…ok, sure. Just let me change first."

Gabi nodded and Troy shut the T.V. and all the lights off, and then ran up the stairs to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and grabbed his black pajama pants. He opted for a shirt but decided against it. He also tried to control his wandering thoughts.

"_This is Gabriella, dammit. You guys are just going to go to bed! This does not mean anything._"

His thoughts were interrupted by Gabi knocking on the door.

"You can come in, Gabi, I'm changed."

She opened the door and Troy's mind went racing, again. She was wearing very short black shorts with just a grey tank top.

"Nice boxers," she said grinning.

Troy blushed a little and pulled his pants up more to cover his red boxers. Troy was extremely glad that his parents got him a queen sized bed in 9th grade since he kept waking up on the floor.

They both walked to the bed which had a light blue comforter on top and silky white sheets underneath. Troy pulled the covers back and climbed in. Gabi joined him and they both pulled the covers up. Troy looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath to control his heart. Gabi rolled over and snuggled up against him, putting a hand on his chest. Troy wound his arm under and rested it on her waist.

"Night, Troy," she said yawning.

"Goodnight, Gabriella," he whispered.

A/N any questions or comments post them or ask them. :-)


	5. Lil Devils

Chapter Five: Lil Devils

Troy awoke and feeling another person up against him, panicked. He quickly lifted the covers and sighed in relief when he noticed they were both clothed. He glanced down and saw a head of brown hair. He grinned to himself, Gabriella. He was pleasantly surprised to see that they had moved during the night. He was on his side and Gabi's front was pressed up against his with Gabi's head burrowed in his chest. Her gentle breathing let him know that she was still asleep. He tried to detangle himself from Gabi without waking her up.

Gabi groaned, "No, stay."

Troy laughed, "Gabi…"

Gabi just snuggled in closer to Troy, "Morning."

"Hey gorgeous…"

Gabi smiled and leaned up to give Troy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and get dressed, ok?"

Gabi nodded and Troy walked over to his dresser leaning down to grab a shirt from the bottom shelf. He was reaching to grab a pair of jeans when he heard a wolf whistle.

He turned around to see Gabi leaning up on her elbow drawing circles on the comforter.

She pouted when he turned around, "Awww… I had a nice view."

Troy laughed and grabbed a pair of boxers and socks before heading for his shower. He took a quick shower, washing up quickly before drying off. He got dressed in his Nike red t-shirt and blue jeans while pulling on his white Nike Air Force One sneakers. He brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his somewhat wet hair. He opened the door slightly and heard a laugh.

"You can come in, Troy."

Troy opened the door fully to see Gabi in the same spot he left her in fifteen minutes ago.

"I was going to take a shower after you."

Troy nodded, "I'm going to make breakfast."

Gabi quickly took a shower and dressed in mid thigh length red shorts that had a white stripe going down the sides, a white shirt that said in red letters, 'Tempted to Touch', and a red zip up hoodie with a white stripe going down both arms. She grabbed her red and white flip-flops and put her hair in curls.

She walked down the stairs and heard noise coming room the room on the left. Guessing that it was the kitchen she opened the door. Troy had his back to her at the stove with a dish towel draped over his shoulder. He was flipping a pancake while nodding his head and dancing to the beat of the song from the radio.

"I took her out, it was a Friday night, I wore cologne to get the feeling right. We started making out, and she took off my pants, but then I turned on the T.V. and that's about the time she walked away from me…"

Gabriella grinned and leaned against the frame of the door. Troy's hair was still a little wet and it dripped down the back of his neck. He heard a giggle and turned around abruptly. He blushed lightly when he saw Gabi.

"Thanks for the show," she smiled at him and sat down at the small table in the kitchen where there were two places set for them.

"I aim to please," he retorted, flipping another pancake.

He flipped a final pancake and added it to a stack of about twelve. He grabbed the plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast and brought it over to the table. He grabbed two glasses and the orange juice.

"There's chocolate chip and regular pancakes," he pointed out.

"I can see that, Troy," she teased.

"We match," he stated, stopping to look at her and then himself.

She laughed, "I think you're too cute."

Troy stuck his tongue at her and happily dug into his pancake.

"I'm so glad it's Saturday."

"Why?" Gabi asked.

"No work," he grinned.

"Already getting tired of it?"

"It's hard! It makes you very sore," Troy said indignantly.

Gabi grinned, "Whatever you say, Troy."

"What's today?"

Gabi raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that basically said, "_Did you not just tell me you were happy it was Saturday?"_

Troy laughed, "No the date."

"I think it is the 23rd," she said.

He nodded and finished his plate.

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked pushing his plate away after eating four pancakes, two eggs, and three pieces of toast.

"I don't know," Gabi said shrugging, "but what are you going to do with the rest of it?"

"I'll freeze it," he said grabbing the rest of the pancakes and putting them in a bag.

He put them in the freezer and cleared off the table.

The phone rang and Troy jumped to get it.

"Hello…what's up…yeah I'm home," he glanced at Gabi, "umm ok… yeah, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes…hold on- wait, I'm going to bring someone… ok, see you there man."

"Who was that?"

"That was just Chad," Troy explained, "everyone's going over to Lil Devils; it's sort of like a small amusement park, minus the rides. There's mini golf, go-carts, batting cages, an arcade, and some other stuff. We go all the time. I said I was bringing you, do you want to come?"

Gabi sighed; Troy looked so cute with that hopeful look.

"I guess I can come…"

Troy gave a grin but it dropped, "And Alana…"

"Will sleep the entire day if you let her."

Troy grinned broadly, "Good, because with you there, all the teenage girls won't hit on me."

Gabi laughed, "Ego much?"

"No, I'm serious. They're all like fourteen and fifteen and they won't leave me alone," he moaned.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you, Troy."

Troy pulled Gabi up from her seat in one swift motion. Gabi squealed from the sudden movement and put her hands on Troy's chest to stop her from crashing into him. Troy's hands steadied her by holding her waist and he grinned at her.

"Oh, will you now?" he asked resting his forehead against hers.

Gabi gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hugged him, "Yes, I will."

Troy hugged her tightly. It felt so good to have her back. It was indescribable. When she left, he was hurt. But now that he had her back, he felt like he never wanted to let her go. He couldn't believe she had only been back for 4 days.

"Ok, we've got to get going; I told him it'd only take me a few minutes."

Troy locked the house up and met Gabi by his BMW Z9. He backed out and drove down the street.

He turned the radio on and put a good station on. It was currently playing Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry. He cautiously moved his hand over Gabi's, where it rested in the middle of them. Gabi turned to smile at him and intertwined their fingers.

Troy smiled to himself. _Score one for Troy. _

Ten minutes later Troy pulled up to a small building. He parked in the small parking lot next to it; his car was one of the very few there. Gabi looked at him curiously but Troy just smiled. He got out and quickly went over to help Gabi out. He grabbed her hand and began to walk to the building.

The building was made of red brick, each one matching perfectly with the other. It had small plants in front. There was a space in front and on the side where people were currently lined up. There were huge golf balls and golf clubs painted on the building.

Troy walked past it, pulling Gabi along.

"That's where you get the equipment for mini golf. We're heading over to the ice cream shop; it's where we always meet," Troy explained.

Gabi nodded and allowed herself to be pulled by Troy. When they arrived Troy noticed immediately that the group was sitting at one of the tables.

"And here he is at last!" Chad said dramatically.

"Very funny, Chad," Troy said.

Chad grinned, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I brought Gabi, I hope you guys don't mind," Troy said smiling at her.

A round of no's went around and Taylor went to talking with Gabriella almost instantly. Sharpay glared at Gabriella from her seat. Ryan nudged her.

"Stop it," he said.

"Who wants to go go-carting?" Troy asked.

Cheers erupted.

"I guess those were the magic words," Troy whispered to Gabi.

She giggled and held Troy's hand as they all walked over to the course.

"I hear West High has a new basketball player…" Chad started.

"But we'll still crush them," Jason added.

Troy nodded, "Of course, because what are we?"

"Wildcats!"

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabi's shoulder and she whispered to him, "It's good to be back."

"Good to have you back," he whispered back.

Sharpay glared holes at Gabi until Ryan said, "Why don't we go in pairs?"

Sharpay smiled sweetly, "That's a great idea. Troy, want to be my partner?"

"Ummm," Troy glanced at Gabi, "I was going to be Gabi's partner."

She shook her head, "I'll be Ryan's partner."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah, don't worry. And have fun."

Troy groaned silently and whispered to her, "I'll get you back later."

Gabriella giggled and walked to Ryan. She linked arms with him.

"Be my partner?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

Ryan laughed, "Sure, Gabriella."

They got in line: Chad with Taylor, Jason with Kelsi, Troy with Sharpay, and Gabi with Ryan. Zeke was at baking camp.

"Want to drive?"

"No thanks, you can drive," Ryan said offering to help Gabi in.

Gabi accepted his help got in the driver's seat and Ryan got in the passenger seat. Troy watched from his spot in the driver's seat with a bit of jealousy.

"Ready to go?" Sharpay asked, smiling.

"Yeah, Sharpay, all set," he said putting his seat belt on.

They were all lined up and decided to race. Troy looked over and saw Gabi laughing at a joke Ryan told. She caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" A whistle blew signaling the start of the race.

They all shot off. Chad was driving crazily, trying to smash into Troy. Kelsi drove with Jason in the passenger seat. Gabi and Ryan were laughing the entire way. Sharpay grabbed Troy's right hand after a particular sharp turn. He barely noticed.

Kelsi and Jason ended up winning, with Gabi and Ryan in second, Troy and Sharpay in third, and Chad and Taylor in last. Chad grinned at them, saying he let them win. Taylor laughed at him, saying that his ego was almost as big as his hair. The entire group laughed at that.

They decided to goof off since nobody else was in line.

Ryan started to causally talk with Gabi before mentioning Sharpay.

"I'd watch out, Sharpay has been trying to get Troy since the day you left. It's sickening really. She'll be all over Troy, so don't blame him, it's not his fault."

Gabi saw Troy's car and Sharpay was sitting extremely close to him, "It's fine, I'm not worried."

"Why not?" Ryan asked curiously.

Gabi grinned wickedly at him, "I have my reasons."

Ryan smiled, "It's good to have you back, Gabi."

Gabi beamed at him, "Thanks, now Ryan…who do you like?"

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"No, that squirrel, of course you!"

Ryan looked down, suddenly shy, "I don't really like anyone, I don't know why."

He waited for Gabriella to start pressuring him into telling her who he liked even though he didn't have anyone special.

"Really, ok that's cool too."

"You're not going to pressure me to tell you?" he blurted out.

She gave him a weird look, "No, I'd never make you do something like that, Ryan. If you don't want to tell me, I'm fine with that. If you do, that's great too."

Ryan nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks, Gabi."

"No problem, now let's go beat them!"

About two and a half hours later, around 2 P.M., the group decided to grab some lunch. Gabriella and Ryan were the winners of the last five races in a row. They met the rest of the group by the fence.

Troy grinned at her, "Hey, speed racer."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You're just jealous."

"Of you?" he faked surprise.

She laughed and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Who's up for some lunch?"

They all walked over to the small restaurant that was stationed next to the ice cream building.

"What do you want?" Troy asked.

Gabi looked at the giant menu that was on the side of the building.

"I'll just share what you get," she told him, not seeing anything that caught her eye.

"I'll grab us a table," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

Troy grinned and Chad just shook his head, "Why don't you do that, Taylor?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow at Chad. She rolled her eyes before grabbing Chad's head and crashing her lips against his. It was a quick, passionate kiss that lasted barely a second. But Chad was left breathless.

"I'm going to sit with Gabi, ok? Remember what I want?"

Chad nodded and Taylor went off to find Gabi.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked Troy.

"Ok, can I get some cheesy fries, two hot dogs, and a large coke," he said pulling out his wallet and handing her the right amount.

"$3.50 is your change, sir, and your number is 54."

Troy waited off to the side with Chad, Jason, and Ryan while the girls sat the table.

"Number 54!"

"That's me," Troy said interrupting Chad who had been talking to him.

He walked over and grabbed the small tray that contained his food. He spotted the girls almost instantly. He grinned at them.

"Miss me?"

"Oh yes, Troy, more than you'll ever know," Kelsi said sarcastically.

"You better not," Jason said sitting next to her with their food, "or else I'll have to kill him."

They all laughed.

"Um, guys, I think we're going to need another seat for Gabi," Taylor said noticing the absence of a seat.

"Where is she?" Troy asked looking for her.

"Bathroom."

Gabi came back a minute later.

"What, no seat for me?" she asked pouting.

Troy immediately got up, offering her his seat.

She laughed, "No it's ok, you take it. I'll find my own seat. Sit."

Troy reluctantly sat down and was surprised when Gabi sat down in his lap.

"Hey look, I found a seat."

They laughed and Ryan brought up the last championship that the Wildcats won. They were all engaged in the conversation except for Troy and Gabi. Sharpay couldn't contain her envious looks and jealous glares.

Troy had one arm around Gabi's waist and with the other he used to eat his hot dog. He laughed and motioned with his hand.

"You've got something here," he said chuckling.

"Here?" she asked.

"No the other side."

"Here?"

"No, let me..."

He leaned over to brush away the offending drop. He heard her breath catch as his thumb accidentally swiped up against her lower lip and her tongue grazed his finger, and when he looked up he found himself trapped by the hunger lurking in her chocolate gaze that he knew was in his own blue eyes.

She laughed and picked up a napkin, "Did I get it?"

Troy, blushing a light pink, nodded.

"You did that purposefully," he muttered.

She cast him a playful look and a grin, "So."

He shook his head and continued to eat, joining in the conversation. Gabi leaned back against him and put both of his hands on her waist.

As the chatter began to die down Chad asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," Kelsi said.

"I want to go back to the go-carts," Chad said stubbornly.

They argued for a minute and noticing that the arcade and mini-golf weren't open yet they decided to go for another round.

"I'm with you this time," Troy said after Gabi got off of him.

"Ok," she said, "but are you sure you don't want to be with Sharpay?"

Troy shuddered, "Yes, positive."

Gabi smiled and grabbed his hand. They waited in line with the rest of the group. Troy noticed the person collecting the tickets was different; in fact the person was a fifteen year old girl, Tracie Fitzgerald. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabi's waist, almost protectively.

She looked up from the sudden movement and followed his vision. She giggled when she noticed the girl.

When they went up to give their tickets the girl was staring daggers at Gabi.

"Troy," she girl began.

"Oh hey, Tracie, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez," he said happily.

"Nice to meet you," Gabi said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure," Tracie said icily.

"Let's go," Troy whispered in her ear.

They quickly got into one of the cars. Seeing their friends still in line they decided to go and drive instead of waiting for them.

Gabi, being the driver, began to cruise along the path.

"Take a left up here," Troy said pointed to the turn.

"But it says don't enter," Gabi told him.

"I know, just do it, please," Troy said while looking mischievous.

Gabi did as he asked and took the left turn. But it wasn't long until they went under an overpass.

"Stop here," Troy whispered.

Gabi did what he said and waited.

When Troy didn't say anything she said, "What are we waiting for?"

"Shhh," he whispered raising his fingers to his lips, "you have to be quiet."

"Why are we whispering?" she asked.

He pointed up and another second later a 'zoom' was heard and Troy he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Had to wait until the car left, didn't know who was in it."

"What is this place?" Gabi asked looking around.

Troy leaned over and began to kiss Gabi's cheek. He moved along her jaw to her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe. He made his way down to her neck and began to kiss it very gently.

"Chad told me about this place…said it was the best make out place ever."

Gabi noticed something blinking and laughed.

"What?" Troy asked, stopping his ministrations.

"It'd probably be the best except for that security camera up in the corner," she told him.

His head shot up and she pointed it out to him.

"Shit," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I gotta tell Chad."

He looked at Gabi and they couldn't help but laugh. Gabi quickly drove them back on course and they caught up with the rest of the group.

"I think the arcade is open," Taylor said.

"Well, let's go then!"

The group all detached from the go-carts and headed over to the arcade. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and, after exchanging a twenty dollar bill for some quarters, dragged her over to the pinball machines.

"I love these games," he said grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Really?" Gabi asked as she leaned on a different machine as she watched him play, "I couldn't tell."

Troy just pouted.

"Hey Gabi, come play Ski-Ball with me!" Chad called to her from across the room.

"My people call," she said dramatically.

"Fine, leave your extra sexy boyfriend all alone to go be with some puff head," Troy retorted.

"I heard that!" Chad shouted.

Gabi smiled and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek and giggled when he tried to move his head to get her lips.

"You won't be alone; I can get Sharpay for you if you want. She's been dying to be by your side. Hey Sh-"

Gabi's shout was cut off when Troy put and both of his hands on her mouth. Troy glared at the amusement in her eyes.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Gabi shrugged and Troy released his hands.

"I got to go hang with Chad, I'll find you later," she said before walking off to find Chad.

"Aww, Gabriella, you made me lose!" Troy whined.

Gabriella walked over to the Ski-Ball machines and looked for Chad.

"Gabriella!"

She turned around to see a person covered in yellow.

"Chad?"

He nodded and she asked, "What's all that on you?"

"I won a lot of jackpots; these are all my tickets. Can you help me cash them in?"

Thirty minutes later they were done and Chad now had a small slip that was printed from the ticket counting machines that said 9,450.

"That's a lot of tickets, Chad," Gabriella told him as they played Ski-Ball, "how'd you get them."

"I come here often," he told her, grinning.

"What are you going to do with them?" she asked innocently.

"There's this basketball hoop that's 10,000 tickets that I'm going to get to put in my room," he said as he got one of the balls through the forty circle.

"No you're not."

"I'm not?" he asked confused.

"Nope," she turned him so that he could see the counter where they exchanged tickets for prizes, "you see that giant green life-size bear?"

Chad nodded.

"You're going to get it for Taylor," she told him and turned back around to continue the game.

"I am?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because Taylor's favorite color is green. But it is 15,000 tickets, so I suggest you get some more tickets."

Chad nodded, still confused, "More tickets?"

Gabi sighed, "More tickets, yes. Get more tickets, buy Taylor the bear, and get tons of kisses."

Chad's eyes widened, "The bear! I need to go get more tickets!"

He rushed off to find a game with a high jackpot. Gabi laughed. She felt someone come up behind her and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" the person's breath tickled her neck.

"I don't know, give me a hint," said Gabriella as she played along.

"Well he happens to be your super hot and handsome boyfriend."

"Ryan? That's you? I told you we can't do this, Troy might see us."

"Hey!" Troy said as he moved his hands to her waist.

Gabi feigned surprise, "Oh, Troy, it's you."

"Yes, it better be me," he said still pouting.

Gabriella laughed at him, "How was pinball?"

"Boring without you. I'm mad because I could play pinball for hours before you came, and now that you played with me once I can't find it enjoyable without you."

"Yes, I ruined everything," Gabi said rolling her eyes.

"You did," Troy moaned, "and now you'll have to pay."

Gabriella's mind barely registered what Troy said before he attacked her stomach. Her giggles and laughs were heard throughout the arcade.

"Troy…stop it…now."

"Not until you say, Troy Bolton is the sexiest man alive," he said smirking as he stopped for a moment to let her speak.

"Orlando Bloom's looking pretty good," she said, pondering.

Troy's jaw dropped, "Oh you are so gonna get it."

Troy doubled his efforts and Gabi squealed.

"Ok, ok! Troy Bolton is the sexiest man alive!"

Troy stopped and smiled, "Was that so hard?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. Troy captured her lips in a quick, but passionate kiss. Gabriella hit him on his chest playfully.

She shook her finger at him, "Naughty, Troy."

He was about to retort when Kelsi and Jason walked up to them.

"We're all going to race in the driving game, you guys coming?"

They looked at each other and said in unison, "Sure, why not."

They settled in the two seats next to each other.

"Everyone ready?" Chad asked from his side next to Taylor.

They all replied with some form of approval. Everyone put the coins in and selected a car and the same place to race at.

As the screen came to the countdown from ten Jason spoke up, "Loser buys ice cream."

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a secret smile, "Want to make this a little more interesting?"

"I'm listening, Montez," he said.

"If I win you're going to cook me dinner tonight in just an apron and boxers," she said grinning.

"Fine, but if I win you're going to cook _me_ dinner in you're bra and panties," Troy countered, waggling his eyebrows.

"How original, Bolton," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"I know, but is it a deal?" he stuck his hand out.

The countdown was onto three and Gabi shook his hand, "Deal."

The group counted down with the game, "Three, two, one, GO!"

Chad moaned, "Why do I have to buy everyone ice cream?"

"Because you lost," Jason said, "and we all agreed the loser buys ice cream."

They all stood in line waiting to order.

"Fine," Chad said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a little kid.

"It's ok, Chad. You may not be the best driver, but you're defiantly the cutest," Taylor said rubbing his arm in affection.

Chad's face lightened up immediately, "Thanks, babe. You really know how to cheer a guy up."

The group laughed. After everyone but Chad ordered, Chad paid the bill and they found spots to sit down.

Chad told the group he'd be right back and rushed off to the arcade again.

Troy and Gabriella stood off to the side, talking quietly.

He'd gotten a chocolate ice cream cone with chocolate jimmies. Gabriella licked her vanilla ice cream cone with chocolate jimmies.

"When?"

Gabriella played innocently confused, "When what?"

Troy gave her a playful glare, "Don't play innocent with me, Montez."

Gabriella gave him a dazzling smile, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"When am I going to be your baker boy in boxers?"

Gabriella gave him an alluring smile, "Tomorrow night?"

He nodded, defeated, "Tomorrow night it is."

They heard a squeal and quickly turned and saw Taylor kissing Chad affectionately. Standing next to them was the giant green life-size bear from the arcade. They broke apart.

"You remembered my favorite color!"

Chad caught Gabi's eyes and she winked at him.

"Of course, isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do," he said wrapping his arms around her as she whispered something in his ear.

Troy caught the message between the two and looked at her in awe, "You're amazing."

Gabi grinned at him, "I know."

They both laughed as Chad received another kiss from Taylor. Later on the guys helped Chad load up the bear into the back seat of his car. Taylor, who had driven with him, said goodbye to everyone and soon they were off.

Troy and Gabriella said their goodbyes and got into Troy's BMW.

"That was fun," she said as Troy drove them home.

It was about six o'clock. The sun was just starting to set making the sky shine in various shades of pink, blue, and orange.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you came," Troy said as he held her hand.

She smiled at him affectionately, "Me too."

All too soon Troy pulled up to Gabi's house. He walked her up the steps and as they stood on her porch Troy felt like a young teenager again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Gabi shook his head and Troy felt disappointment run throughout his body, "I can't, Alana wants to go find some person she thinks lives in the area. I have to go with her so she doesn't get lost."

Troy nodded, "Ok."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him gently.

"Of course… you'll be coming over to cook me dinner that night though, right?"

Troy nodded, "Yup."

"I want you to come fully dressed."

"Why, I'm supposed to cook in-"

"Boxers, I know. But I want you to do a striptease for me," Gabi said grinning.

"Naughty, Gabriella," he said laughing.

Gabriella gave him another kiss, "Goodnight, Troy."

"Night, Gabi."

As soon as she went inside Troy pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!"

He started to do a little dance, "Go Troy, go Troy!"

"I can hear you!"

Troy's face turned red. He quickly darted off of the porch and back to his house. His thoughts and soon to be dreams were filled with certain chocolate eyes.

Sorry about the long wait...haven't been able to fix it, I still think this chapter is crappy. But next to come is Gabriella's special night: Troy as Baker Boy! I still haven't fully developed a plot but i'm thinking of ways to keep people on their toes. let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
